


With Bells On

by CleoBane



Series: NEIGHBORS [5]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Drugs, M/M, Making Friends, Mentions of overdosing, Rockstar!Simon, Simon makes Amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon's POV. Making amends and friends.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Herondale
Series: NEIGHBORS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	With Bells On

Simon stood just outside his house, the sounds of levity muted in his confusion as he watched Jace practically flee into his own house.

What the hell just happened?

He was certain he and Jace were on the same page. But, with the panicked look on Jace’s face before he fled, Simon could have been wrong.

“What did you do?” he heard Maia’s amused voice behind him. He rolled his eyes and stumbled a little as he turned to face his friend.

“Why do you think I did something?” he asked and he walked back inside.

“I saw his face.” Maia said. “And that boy was terrified.”

Simon growled as he went into the kitchen. “I didn’t do anything.” Simon said. “I just kissed him.”

“Just kissing?” Maia asked, an eyebrow arched. Simon rolled his eyes again.

“Fine, I may have pushed for more.” Simon conceded. “But I didn’t do anything he didn’t want.”

When Maia didn’t say anything, Simon turned to face her. “What?”

Maia shook her head. “Don’t bite my head off but you know he’s not…he’s not like us right? He’s a good guy.”

“And I’m what?” Simon snapped, annoyed. “A bad guy?”

“Calm down.” Maia said. “Remember when I told you not everyone is going to want to be down for hooking up?”

Simon sighed. “He… No. I told you; remember?” Simon said. “He was watching me and-and…that groupie…Sam or Shane or something. And he like what he saw. I know that.”

Maia sighed impatiently. “Fine, maybe he did. But that doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t belong in our world. And you being, well, you…you’ve probably chased him away.”

Simon shrugged. “Well, he shouldn’t tease then.” Deep inside, Simon knew he wasn’t being fair. But this was the first time someone ran from him after kissing him. He would have had Jace bent over the kitchen counter now if the guy hadn’t fled like he was being chased by the Devil.

“Whatever.” Simon grumbled. He needed to drink and lose himself in whatever drug was making its rounds at his party. Maybe he’d find someone to take upstairs later on.

****

It was 3AM when Simon had given up on hooking up with anyone. He couldn’t get Jace’s panicked face out of his mind.

He also couldn’t get the way Jace had felt against his body, the way Jace tasted; out of his mind.

Maia was right. Jace wasn’t like him.

Jace was responsible. He was put together. For heaven’s sake, he owned businesses all over the country. He was a billionaire.

And what was he?

A man child who got lucky in high school and became a rockstar. He was the bad bot mothers and fathers warned their kids about. He did drugs and drank like a fish. The only time he hadn’t hooked up with anyone since high school was the time he’d overdosed on coke and was in the hospital for two weeks.

Did that make him change his ways?

No, he went right back to it, although he stayed away from coke.

He sat down at the top of the stairs and stared at the mess his guests had left. With the exception of Maia and Bat; and maybe Jordan, he had no other friends. And instead of trying to be friends with Jace, he jumped the guy. He didn’t even care if he wanted to be jumped.

“Damn it.” Simon muttered.

He owed his neighbor an apology.

And then maybe he could show Jace he wasn’t so bad. And maybe they could be friends.

Simon snorted.

*****

8AM, Simon stood outside Jace’s house, a cup of coffee and two muffins from the coffee shop a couple of blocks away from their street.

Jace opened the door, a frown on his face. “Uh, hi.” He said.

Simon held up the coffee, smiling. “Hey neighbor.”

Jace stared at the coffee and his left eye twitched. “What’s that?”

“Coffee.” Simon said, grinning. “A peace offering.”

Jace stared at Simon for a few seconds. “A peace offering? What for?”

Simon gritted his teeth. “Can we talk? I need to apologize.”

Jace swallowed hard and nodded before opening his door wider to let Simon in. Again, Simon was surprised by the bland décor. “You should fire your interior decorator.”

“What?” Jace looked around. “Oh, yeah. I’m working on it.”

Simon nodded and followed Jace into the kitchen. “I could give you the name of the guy who did my place.’

Jace turned, surprised. “Really? That would be great.”

Simon sat down at the counter. Jace was in the middle of making breakfast.

“I was about to make pancakes and bacon.” Jace said. He nodded at the muffins. “Or if you’d prefer the muffins…”

Simon shook his head. “Hell no. I haven’t had pancakes in ages. I think it was when I was in high school.”

Jace grinned slightly. “Pancakes it is.”

“And bacon. I cannot stress that enough.” Simon said. Then added. “Please.”

Jace chuckled. “My pleasure.”

As Jace cooked, Simon stared at him. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a plain white tshirt and had a pair of socks on his feet. He was in his element; relaxed and devoid of the tension that had surrounded him since Simon had met him.

“So…” Simon started and Jace looked at him. “I want to apologize.”

Jace stiffened slightly. “You said so…what are you apologizing for?”

Simon swallowed. “Last night, I…” he stopped. “I may have…I definitely overstepped. I shouldn’t have…It wasn’t cool, the way I practically jumped you. I thought you…no, I won’t make any excuses. I’m sorry if I scared you off last night. I’m not…well, I am, but it wasn’t cool the way I went about it. For that I’m sorry.”

Jace stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “So you are sorry you kissed me? Or…”

“Not about the kiss.” Simon said. “The way I went about it. I mean, I could have asked. For all I know, you are not even gay.”

“Oh, I am.” Jace said. He was trying not to smile. “And it’s fine. I should apologize too. For running off. I was…I freaked out.”

Simon nodded. “And I’m sorry for putting you in that position.”

Jace waved his hand dismissively. “It’s OK. It had been a weird couple of weeks.”

Simon grinned. “Maybe we can start over. Hi, I’m your neighbor; Simon Lewis.” He held out his hand for a handshake.

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes. “Jace Herondale. Pleased to meet you.” Instead of a hand shake, he handed Simon a plate of pancakes and bacon.

Simon moaned aloud when he took the first bite. “Oh my God! You may have made a mistake, Herondale.”

Jace’s cheeks were flushed. “What?”

“You’re never getting rid of me.” Simon said. He pointed at his plate. “These are amazing.”

“Oh.” Jace blushed. “Well, I’m making lunch tomorrow. You can come over, if you like. It’s more fun to cook for someone other than myself.”

Simon nodded. “Oh definitely. I’ll be here with bells on.”

“Are you allergic to anything?” Jace asked, sitting down next to Simon with his own plate, placing the coffees in front of their plates.

“Dude, I’ll eat anything and everything.” Simon said.

“Noted.” Jace shook his head, grinning.


End file.
